Sony Wonder
Sony Wonder (founded as Sony Kids’ Music) is the kids and family entertainment label of Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and the former record label owned by Sony Music Entertainment. History It was founded in 1991 by Sony Music Entertainment as its children and family music and home video division. The division once distributed material from Sesame Workshop, Lyrick Studios (from 1992 to 1996) and Classic Media, and from Random House's home video division from 1995 to 2007. On July 6, 1993, Sony Wonder acquired video distribution rights to Nickelodeon's series and re-released early Nick Jr. videos (including Eureeka's Castle) by Hi-Tops Video. On July 21, 1995, Sony Wonder and Sony Pictures Entertainment joined forces with The Jim Henson Company by releasing new movies with Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures through the joint venture Jim Henson Pictures and new sing-along-songs on videocassette and DVD. The next day, Nickelodeon and Sony Wonder launched Nick Jr. Video after the deal with Hi-Tops Video expired in 1992. In 1996, the deal with Nickelodeon expired. On May 4, 1998, Sony Wonder bought Sunbow Productions and it was later bought by TV-Loonland on October 3, 2000 along with Sony Wonder's television business assets. On September 1999, Sony Wonder acquired album label right to children's music group of Hi-5 from Kids Like Us and Nine Films and Television. On March 13, 2007, Sony BMG announced that it was shutting down Sony Wonder to focus on its core music business.111213 However, on June 20, 2007, it was announced that Sony Wonder became a division of Sony Pictures Home Entertainment as its kids’- and family-entertainment label.1415 Classic Media's, Sesame Workshop's and Random House's video deals were sold to Genius Products for an undisclosed amount, and later to Vivendi Entertainment. Despite the similarity in name, Sony Wonder is not directly related to the former Sony Wonder Technology Lab, an interactive technology and entertainment museum, although the museum was also owned by Sony. Albums 'Sesame Street' * 1996 - Sing The Alphabet * 1995 - "C" is for Cookie: Cookie's Favorite Songs * 1995 - Sesame Street Platinum: All-Time Favorites (Sony Wonder) / 2008 (Koch Records) * 1995 - The Bird is the Word! Big Bird's Favorite Songs (Sony Wonder) * 1995 - A Sesame Street Christmas (Sony Wonder) / 2008 (Koch Records) * 1995 - Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun (Sony Wonder) * 1996 - Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits (Sony Wonder) * 1996 - Big Bird's Band Plays Together (Sony Wonder) * 1996 - Rosita's Block Party (Sony Wonder) * 1996 - Sing-Along Travel Songs (Sony Wonder) * 1996 - Silly Songs (Sony Wonder) / 2009 (Koch Records) * 1996 - Dreamytime Songs (Sony Wonder) * 1997 - Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs (Sony Wonder) / 2008 (Koch Records) * 1997 - Sesame Street Platinum Too (Sony Wonder) * 1997 - Oscar's Trashy Songs (Sony Wonder) * 1997 - The Best Of Elmo (Sony Wonder) / 2008 (Koch Records) * 1997 - Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs (Sony Wonder) * 1997 - Kids' Favorite Songs (Sony Wonder) / 2008 (Koch Records) * 1998 - Fiesta Songs! (Sony Wonder) * 1998 - Elmopalooza! (Sony Wonder) / 2008 (Koch Records) * 1998 - Elmo's Lowdown Hoedown (Sony Wonder) * 1998 - Elmo Says BOO! (Sony Wonder) * 1998 - Elmo Saves Christmas (Sony Wonder) / 2008 (Koch Records) * 1999 - The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (Sony Wonder) * 2000 - CinderElmo (Sony Wonder) * 2001 - Elmo & the Orchestra (Sony Wonder) * 2002 - Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (Sony Wonder) * 2003 - Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music (Sony Wonder) 'David Zippel' * 1994 - The Swan Princess 'Alvin and The Chipmunks' * 1995 - When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk 'John Denver' * 1997 - All Aboard! 'Hi-5' Only 7 CDs in Australia * 1999 - Jump and Jive with Hi-5 * 1999 - Santa Claus is Coming (Single Album) * 2000 - It's A Party * 2001 - Boom Boom Beat * 2001 - It's A Hi-5 Christmas * 2002 - Celebrate * 2003 - Hi-5 Hits * 2003 - Hi-5 Holiday 'Kenny Loggins' * 2000 - More Songs from Pooh Corner 'Keb' Mo * 2001 - Big Wide Grin Home Video releases 'Sesame Street''' * Big Birds Sings (1995) * Cookie Monster Best Bites (1995) * Do The Alphabet (1996) * Learning to Share (1996) * Imagine That (1996) * Elmocize (1996) * Slimey's World Games (1996) * Elmo's Saves Christmas (1996) * Get Up and Dance (1997) * Telling the Truth (1997) * Quiet Time (1997) * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) * 123 Count with Me (1997) * Elmo Says BOO! (1997) * William Wegman's Mother Goose (1997) * Big Bird Get Lost * Fiesta! * Elmopalooza * The Alphabet Jungle Game * The Great Numbers Game * The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street * Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs * Kids' Favorite Songs * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * CinderElmo * Let's Make Music * Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Elmo's Magic Cookbook * Kids' Favorite Songs 2 * Computer Caper * Bert & Ernie's Word Play * Elmo Visits the Firehouse * Zoe's Dance Moves * Sesame Sings Karaoke * Three Bears and a New Baby * What's the Name of That Song? * The Street We Live On * A Magical Halloween Adventure * A Celebration of Me, Grover * Happy Healthy Monsters * Friends to the Rescue * All-Star Alphabet * Elmo Visits the Doctor * Beginning Together * Elmo and Zoe's Scientific Exploration * Guess That Shape and Color * Elmo's Potty Time * Exploring Together * The Furry Red Monster Parade * The Letter of the Month Club * Make Music Together * Old School: Volume 1 * A Sesame Street Christmas Carol * Moving Together Category:Character Wiki